Always For-Never-Ever, Season 1, A Mob Talker Romance
by Zombiez-R-Us
Summary: He had lost it all...Everything he had ever built was gone. But maybe there was a reason. He never realised how lonely he was until now. He thought it would be just him and his creations. But he had always wished for someone...Who would Understand that it wasn't in his control. And then SHE came. EVERYTHING changed. !Steve x Ander! *M-SEXUAL CONT. IN LATER CHAPTERS* Uses Mob Talker
1. Introduction, Chapter 1

Always For-Never Ever

Introduction

Steve?

(Narrators P.O.V.)

The man was just as busy as ever, looking for ores in a small cave he found out-side the ruined remains of his so-called home…His light blue shirt and dark blue pants would get coal smeared on them now and then, but he would just brush it off. The man was lost in thought…unconsciously swinging his diamond pic at some iron.

When the girl appeared behind him, he didn't even notice…until he heard that voice. That same voice.

_"Steve?"_

He completely froze in his tracks…All he wanted to do at that moment was turn around and grab her in his arms…but he needed to know. He needed to make sure it was really her.

"Yes?" He replied, still looking at the iron ore in front of him.

The girl was almost in tears. "S-Steven?…Is Th-that r-really you?…" She asked, trembling.

The man turned around, and smiled at her. A warm smile that you only see from a lover.

She drew in her breath sharply, and dropped the grass block she was holding on the cold stone floor, tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall.

And they did…

"Y…You're…You're alive!" Said the girl, starting to cry.

"Alive,…And waiting. For three years to be exact…" He stood up and walked over to her. "It's been so lonely here. Without you…"

_"Steve…" _The girl said, throwing herself into his arms.

"STEVE! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRYYYYYYY!" She screamed. "IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU!" She said as she sobbed into his chest, staining his shirt with her tears.

"Shhhhh, it's not your fault, calm down, calm down…" He said as he gently kissed her for-head.

"Bu-BUT I, I DR-ROVE YOU AWAY!" "I-I SAW Y-OU D-DIE! I HATED MYSELF FOR _THREE_ YEARS, KNOWING IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" "Three _MISERABLE _years, Steven!" She screamed.

He whispered softly in her ear, "But…I'm alive. So there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Well...Y-yeah, I guess…I'm just so glad you're alive!" The girl stopped crying as he held her face in his hands.

He stared into her eyes...her beautiful big eyes.

"And I'm glad you remembered me. I always knew you'd come back. I love you."

He had said it...and she had been waiting for it. And she didn't want to wait any longer.

He was going to say something else, but he didn't get the chance.

She didn't need to hear it.

She already knew what he was going to say. What she needed was something she had been waiting for for three years.

Something she thought she would never again get the chance to do.

Kiss.

And that's what they did.

Chapter One

I Am Newbie.

My name is Steven. Or Steve, for short. I a normal person with a normal problem.

I am skinny, not that muscular, about 1.80 blocks tall…a little short but, whatever. Partially tanned skin, and dark brown hair. I live by my-self. Of course, I make sure of that. I am completely secluded. An entire 600 by 600 block area all too my-self. I live in solitude. I have no friends. Not that I don't want any, in fact; I would love some, but…Well…That is my problem. I just don't trust people.

I am what you might call, a noob…being scared of people…but I make up for it with my creations. My buildings are all interesting, safe and neat. I have Cottages, penthouses, cabins, hotels, cabin hotels, hotels that look like a giant beds, monster statues, enormous castles, observatory's, hillside suites, subways, bridges, side-ways houses, villages, giant book case-shaped libraries, watch towers, nuclear fallout safes, igloos, lighthouses, mansions, under-water aquariums, nether bunkers, beach houses, ranches, manors, and so on…All connected by mine rails and carts.

Honestly. I just don't know how they can still call me a noob…But It's not like I care. I know I am not a noob. Just because I avoid fights and live in solitude doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. Besides, they would probably destroy everything any way. Just like those damn mobs. But if there is _one_ creäture I don't mind having around…it's the Endermen.

I love Endermen. Who _doesn't_ love Endermen? They're just SO awesome! Sure they'll…take one or two blocks from you every now and then…But They're amazing! And they're not like those stupid-ass creepers who destroy everything, or any of the other monsters that are always out to get you…

And as long as you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone…just like me.

References in chapter:

Title _–_ "I Am Newbie" – **"I Am Legend" **– (movie)

"...I love Endermen. Who doesn't love Endermen?…" –** "The Big Year"** – (movie)

Disclaimer: If it doesn't look like a perverse nerd wrote it...I didn't write it. No, I do NOT own "I Am Legend" Nor do I "The Big Year" (Both great movies) And although it would be AWESOME if i could say i did...No. I do not own Minecraft. It is owned by Notch, the reason why i got an X-box.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

One Man Empire.

"Notch damn this stupid stone axe! I've got to get me some iron." Said Steve as he waked through the forest…or what was left of it after he had built enormous place he called home.

"Damn…I'm gonna need to start a new forest soon if I don't stop using all of this wood." He thought. Not like it mattered though…Surprisingly, trees grew extremely fast, and he knew this too. He had figured out that everything could grow to its full potential in a matter of days if you had the right fertilizer. He had been living here for 15 years and knew pretty much everything about anything that existed. But no matter how much he knew he could never have known what was about to happen next.

He noticed the sky was quickly darkening. "It's getting really late… I need more wood though. I can't head back just…" But then he saw it. A person, dressed all in black. Someone he had never seen before.

Someone that should not have been there.

He advanced a little closer, afraid to yell at them. When he was about ten meters away, he noticed that the person was holding a block. That's when he got pissed. "H-HEY! Didn't you read the sign? Your-you're not allowed here! No trespassing!…" He yelled. The person suddenly froze.

Slowly, it turned to look at who was yelling. That's when he saw her. It was a girl. And a very _tall_ girl, indeed. She had long, flowing, dark red hair, and flat grey eyes. But there was something very strange about her. It was her clothes. Yes, her clothes.

She wore a black sweater and a black mini-skirt. But the weirdest part…Was the hat she wore. You could barely even call it a hat, more like a cap, actually. A cap that had two dark purple eye's on it. He'd never seen anyone like her before.

Now, Steven, knowing a lot of things…Knew girls didn't tend to be as destructive or mean as men. But the fact that she was holding wooden planks in her hand didn't help.

He approached her again, a little nicer this time. "Oh! Umm…Hi! And…who are you? Are you, like…lost or some-thing? Because I can help you know…." He started to say but she just looked down and mumbled something.

"D-nt l—k –t mi…."

"Hmm? I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't understand…" He just stared at her.

"Don't look at me." She said a little louder.

Un-known to the boy, a dark purple aura was forming around her. But he just kept staring.

Then he noticed the arrow in her shoulder.

"Oh crap! Your shoulder! Here, let me help…" he took a step towards her.

But suddenly, she disappeared. "HUN! Wow...Did...Did she just run away?…"

Suddenly he heard a rustle in the trees behind him, and he turned around and saw her.

"I told you…Not to look at me." She in a low growl.

"Holy Creep! How the hell did she get over there so fast?" He thought.

"Hey, look, I'm just trying to help…I'm sorry if I offend…" He started to say, but she cut him off.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!...She growled. "Now for the last time..." Then she raised her head and her eyes glowed an eerie shade of purple…"DON'T. LOOK. AT. MEEEEEE!" She screamed, and suddenly, she was gone.

Disappeared without a trace.

(Steves P.O.V.)

Now, everybody's scared of something…Whether its ghosts, spiders, heights, or the dark.

Me…I'm scared of a lot of things…And what just happened was one of those things…I was scared shit-less. Sure it might be weird to be scared of some random girl…but this was no girl.

This was something else. Something in-human.

So I ran…in the opposite direction. I didn't even bother to find the girl. It just so happens that I was running in the direction of my city…but when I got there…I didn't see my beautiful creations.

Only the burning remains.

And the next thing I noticed…was _them._

Easily every mob in the country…all gathered in my area…every spider, zombie creeper, skeleton, and slime…

All staring at me.

Miles upon miles of monsters on every block, in every corner…

All hell had broken loose.

A living, fucking, nightmare…

And all I could do was stand and watch…As they advanced upon me.

From the burning remains of my empire…my one man empire.

And start over.


	3. -PRE-VIEW: Chapt 4

Here Is A Short Pre-view of Chapter Four Of A.F.N.E.

* * *

This Pre-view has been rated E for Explicit

**THE FOLLOWING PRE-VIEW WAS PUT TOGETHER AT 5:00 PM BY A PERVERSE CHILD WITH A SHORT ATTENTION SPAN.**

**READER DISCRETION MAY BE IMPOSSIBLE.**

This pre-view has been rated by the A.F.N.E. fiction-picture ratings association.

* * *

Chapter Four

The _Other_ Problem / A Change Of Heart

Narrator's P.O.V.

In situations like these, Steve found it _incredibly_ hard to contain and control his himself.

Now, you see…Fear wasn't the _only_ reason why Steve avoided people. There was another reason…

Not _just _because he thought they would destroy his creations….

Not _just_ because he liked his privacy…

Not _just _because he wanted to be safe from them…

But, because, well…He wanted to keep _them…_safe from _him._

Because that was his _other _problem.

* * *

HAI-LO EVA-RAY-BAH-DAAAAAYYYY! As you have probably noticed, this is my FIRT FANFIC! WOOPEEII-o what ever.

Anyways...I just want to let you know the this fanfic will definetly (NOT!) be continued...

THAT'S RIGHT! I SAID IT! AND IT'S GONNA STAY THAT WAY, UNLESS!...

I get reviews.

I don't care if your a guest, a member, a noob, OR EVEN A TROLL FOR GOD SAKES!

Just ask me questions and i'l answer them and i'l ask you for advice and yada. yada. YADA! (BOOM DE YADAAAAA!) Heh,heh.

So, basicly, The more i get reviews...the more i update.

Oh!, and by the way...I ALREADY HAVE THEM ALL WRITEN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!

I will start off with 5 reviews, then 10, then So on and...so on.

So my first question is...what should i use for the title of Chapt. 4? "The _other _problem" or "A change of heart" ?

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

IT'S TIME FO CHAPTA THREE! You earned it!

* * *

Chapter Three

The Girl with the Ender-Dragon Tattoo.

Steve's P.O.V.

* * *

I didn't even bother running, because there was nothing to run for.

I didn't bother fighting, because there was nothing to fight for.

It was all gone…accept for the small burning ruins of some of my stronger structures.

All I wanted at that moment was to die.

Because I knew it wasn't worth it any more.

To be honest…I wasn't even scared.

Sure, I was a little worried of the pain that came first. But it would probably be quick.

Then it would be over.

So I just sat down, pulled my legs toward my body, closed my eyes…and waited.

I waited for the pain to come.

For the end.

And I waited for a while. For what seemed like hours...

But it never came.

"_Well?"_ I heard a very feminine voice say.

Wait…_Feminine? VOICE?!_

My eye's snapped open, half expecting to be in the Aether.

But what I saw was neither the Aether _OR_ the Nether.

Darkness surrounded me in every direction. Tall pillars of black obsidian stood everywhere.

I was in complete shock at the moment…trying to comprehend the situation.

That is until I heard the voice again.

_"Seriously? Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or what?"_

"HOLY FAHCK!" I screamed, as I spun around and jumped back about 10 feet, pulling out my sword, ready to face my opponent…

Well…not really.

"AHHHH! P-p-p-p-please don't hurt me!...I mean!...STAY BACK, I HAVE A SWORD!" I screamed as I frantically swung my iron sword at the air with my eyes closed.

"Calm down! If you're gonna shit you're pants then wait until we reach a portal, will ya?"

I slowly opened my eyes until I could get a good view of who it was.

But I didn't. Because before I could turn around she covered her face and let out a small squeal.

"EEEEEEEEEE! Stop! Stop looking at me!" She screamed.

"HUN? I…I don't understand…" Then I realized who it was.

It was that girl.

"HEY! You're that girl I saw in the forest!"

"P-please don't hurt me!" She cried.

"What? Why would I hurt you? You're just a gir…"

But then I remembered what exactly that girl was capable of.

"W-wait…you're not a girl at all!…What the Nether are you!" I asked her, but she didn't answer.

"WELL!" I screamed at her, and she whimpered a little as she replied in a very small voice…

"Don't…Don't y-you know?..."

"No. Not a mother-mining clue." I said.

"Please don't use that kind of language…"

"Well, answer question then."

"Umm…O-ok. But you're not going to hurt me right?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but do I look like the type of person that just murders complete strangers without any reason?"

"Umm…No."

"If anything, I would just run." I assured her.

"Umm…Ok. I guess I can tell you…" she said, almost in a whisper.

…

_"Well?"_ I asked, growing impatient.

"Well, I, Um…I, I can't tell you while you are looking at me…because I hate it when I'm stared at…"

"OH!…Um, ok…I guess…" I said while covering eyes.

I heard some shuffling and after a couple of seconds I heard her soft voice,

"Umm...Ok. You can look now."

"Ok…" I said, and opened my eyes…But no one was there.

…

"_Surprise_..." A voice with an astonishing amount of evil resting in it was heard throughout the darkness…

I looked around in every direction for a sign of the girl but she was no longer there.

"Impossible! There's no way that she could have just disappeared like that!" I thought.

But then it hit me.

It all started to add up.

The clothes…

The eyes…

The disappearing…

It all made sense now.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" I thought.

Even though I had a feeling I knew what this thing was, I had to ask.

I had to be sure.

"What…What, exactly…are you…?"

At that moment, I had the very unsettling feeling that I was being watched. A very CLOSE feeling.

At that instant I felt a small hand grip my shoulder from behind and it sent shivers running up and down my spine.

Then she leaned in so close I could feel her warm breath on the left side of my neck, giving me goose bumps all over.

And as she moved her head so her lips just barely brushed the skin on my ear, pressing the front of her cap against my left temple, she whispered softly, seductively…_evily…_

"I'm _exactly _what you think I am…"

And almost in the blink of an eye, her head de-materialized and then reappeared on my opposite shoulder.

And now, almost nibbling on my right ear, she finally answered my question.

"…I…Am an _Endergirl_…And I am going to kill you."

* * *

References in Chapter Three:

Title – "The Girl With The Ender-Dragon Tatoo" – "The Girl With The Dragon Tatoo" (movie-book)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this boxed-in area accept for the disclaimer...

* * *

Answers to reviews:

H2o1999: Me: THANK. YOU. SO. MUCH. YOU are the the FIRST PERSON...to EVER GIVE ME A REVIEW! The cast thanks you...SAY THANKS EVERYONE! Everyone: **THANK YOUUUUUUUU!**

Gunsandgames: I thought so too...but I changed my mind, sorry. But don't worry, I will use in in the chapter after that!

Invisible Float, (Guest): You are absolutely right! Sorry fan,I know I must sound REALY desperate.

?Guest?: Me: Well , Im just that good of a writer i guess... (Gets punched in the face by steve) Steve: STOP BEING FULL OF YOURSELF!

* * *

HAY-LO, EV-RAY-BAH-DAAAAAYYYY! CONGRADULATIONS! IF YOUR READING THIS RIGHT NOW, IT MEANS THAT FIVE OR MORE PEOPLE HAVE GIVEN REVIEWS! YAAAAAY! In the last Chap…Umm, pre-view…I mentioned that I wanted to know what title to have in chapter four. Now, stay with me here… "A change of heart" will NOT be the, HOLD ON A GOD DAMN MINIT!...It will _not_ be the name of chapter _4, ALTHOUGH!..._Due to the recent reviews asking for it to be…I have decided it _WILL _be the title of chapter _5. _Trust me, here. It'l work. Now the _ONLY _reason I am keeping the name is because, H2o1999, The FIRST person to EVER GIVE ME A REVIEW…suggested it...and I am thankfull to that person whatever his/her real name may be…DO NOT FEAR!, MY FRIENDS! Chapters will get longer, like this one, in time.

...

Now, COME, MY CHILDREN! LET US BEGIN THIS JOURNY OF EXPLICIT/EPIC PROPORTIONS! Together, WE SHALL CONQER THE WORLD OF FANFICS AND RESTORE THE INTENET BACK TO WHAT IT WAS RIGHTFULLY MEANT FOR!…Readable porn! HAHAHAAA! JUST KIDDING!~But seriously…Readable porn.


	5. Chapter 4

**Replys to reviews**:

**ThaEwbo**: You...you maen like, _now? _Like, _right now?..._...O.k.

**dark x (Guest)**: Oh, I don't think _Steve _is going to be the one running...

**H2o1999**: Tnx! It was supposed to be.

**bnbjhm (Guest)**: ORLY? So do I, Bnb...g, Spelt, like, by a, drunk two year old...So do I.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The _Other_ Problem**.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

In situations like these, Steve found it _incredibly_ hard to contain and control his himself.

Now, you see…Fear wasn't the _only_ reason why Steve avoided people. There was another reason…

Not _just _because he thought they would destroy….

Not _just_ because he liked his privacy…

Not _just _because he wanted to be safe from them…

But because, well…He wanted to keep _them…_safe from _him._

Because that was his _other _problem.

His disorder.

Something…He liked to call…M. P. D.

Multiple. Personality. Disorder.

He read about it in a book.

He learned that it could be a _very _DANGEROUS thing…

More from experience than the book.

Whenever Steven felt Furious, Terrified or Humiliated…

Whenever he felt as if he were in danger…

He would lose it.

And since he always took things people said seriously, you didn't have to say much.

The medicine he took helped a lot, though.

Without it he'd probably never be able to go on.

But this was different…He felt extremely violated, terrified and humiliated…

And he hadn't taken his medicine.

"Well now…are you just going to stand there and take it like a sheep?"

Two seconds later she was on the ground with a sword at her neck…a very sharp sword.

AHHHHHHHH! PLEASE! DON'T!

She looked up at him and from her position…she couldn't see his face.

And when he spoke…it was no longer the innocent voice. No.

This was not the voice of a killer.

"**Now**..." He said, tightening his grip on the sword.

"**You have FIVE SECCONDS TO TELL ME WERE I AM, before I slice your BLODDY, FUCKIN, HEAD OFF!**" He screamed in her ear.

As she turned to face him she saw something she had never seen…

"Your eyes…" She whispered.

**"ANSWER ME!" **He screamed again, louder.

"Please…" She asked. "Don't kill me…"

"**OH? And why the HELL not?!**" He asked.

She was silent.

"**If I remember correctly, aren't YOU the one who was threatening to kill ME? Give me ONE reason why I SHOULDEN'T KILL YOU!" **He asked her. "**Cuz, right now I think I have a VERY good reason to kill you, babe!**"

"Be-because…"

**"WHY!"**

"_BECAUSE I CAN'T CONTROL IT_!" She screamed.

...

"What did you just say?"

* * *

Me:...O,O

Steve: "What?"

Me: 'Jeez...a little harsh there, don't you think?"

Steve: "Well its not my fault..."

Me:"Uhg. Threatening to kill a harmless girl and then leaving the readers in complete suspense, Tsk,tsk!...I can't believe you steve."

Steve: "H-HEY! YOU WROTE THE FUCKING THING! IM JUST AN ACTOR! Don't blame ME for YOUR lack of creativity and sense!"

Me: (Looks at steve with death glare) "**Wat...'DA FUCK D'JU JUST SAY!?"**

Steve: "Ummm...I'm just the puny actor and you have all the athori-tah?"

Me:"Good. Now get your ass back in the story!"

Steve: Uhg...Yes sir...

* * *

Hay-lo, Ev-ray-bah-day!

Hey...Here's a riddle i thought of for ya

What Starts in the end, still moves when everything else is dead, can't die from death, and dies when its already dead?

A Zombie.

Speaking of ZOMBIES...Guess...what I just got...

I JUST GOT DEAD ISLAND!

*Runs around room in circles*

"DDDDEEEEEEEAAAAAAADDDDDD IIIIIIISSSSSSLLLLLLLAAAANNNN NNNDDDDDD!"

Steve: "So what. It's just a stupid game. It's got all sorts of bugs anyways..."

Chuck Norris: *Fly's in and round house kicks steve in the face* "**SHUT DA FUCK UP! DED ISLANDS AN AWESOME GAME, MUDDA FUCKA!**"

Me: "Yeah! D to the E to the D to the...WAIT!...wait, No...D, umm...E...Uhhhh?...Uurrhfgf+ #*tdvfcd?tg)bsdvghn !"

*Head Explodes* BOOOOOM!

Chuck Norris: "Ahhh shit! CUT! Some one Fix the Zom-bot! Ima go get a coffee..."

* * *

Please disregard all written in the box above. There is no Zom-bot, (Cyborg version of me), Chuck Norris was never here and Steve never dissed dead island.

Ok, guys...and maybe even girls, (God help us. If girls read fanfiction were screw'd!), I am stopping with the reviews thing. OK? Im going to start just posting when ever i can and...Ummm, you _might _not want to hear this but...I _may _have told a..._small_ lie...

I don't have all the chapters written already...sorry.

But hey, that just means you can all give me suggestions on how to continue it, right?

Any ways, hope you enjoyed this chap, short but, Il start making them bigger, don't worry.

See ya, mah pee puls!


	6. Chapter 5

Guy's...I have something to say to all of you.

(For those of you who don't know, my life turned to shit. I deleted that chapter a while ago, It was nothing important.)

...

I can't friend, favourite or follow any of you enough to tell, to tell you how much...I _appreciate _your support!

You wouldn't belive how screwed up my life became in the past 2 weeks...But I just want to say that _ALL o_f you are the AMAZING people!

I can barely even type this now, I'm so emotional.

I felt like crying last night when I saw how many of you cared!

I...I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU ALL! (In a completely non-sexual way).

You guy's need to tell me how, because I want to friend, follow, and favourite you all as soon as possible!

You guy's helped a lot! I thought all I would get from that was negative comments and flames...

I just want to say.

Everything is starting to get better...It all just suddenly stopped and everything started going back the way it was.

I realized I am doing A LOT better in school than I thought...I FUCKING PASSED! AND I GOT ABOVE CLASS-AVERAGE IN ART AND FRENCH!

My girl-friend...PFFT! Turns out she was cheating on me anyway! And I recently found out that the jealous "bitch" who ruined my relationship...was acctually my _cousin! _So...yeah. She stopped stalking me...(I think...she knew...0~O).

My Friend? Still my friend! Turns out that he Umm...He had his tonsils removed. What I mistook for him being an ass, was really him in his drugged state having no idea what he was doing and his irresponsible parents giving him his phone...

Aaaaaand I got my internet back! YAY! Heh. When me and my mom had stopped by a computer store to replace my hacked one...She met up with an old friend...He said he was low on money and that he worked...

FIXING. COMPUTERS.

CAN YOU FUCKING BELIVE IT! And he was good to! Actually got it to go FASTER! And we paid him with a meal...I really owe that guy. (Don't know how the fuck he did it...)

And the hacker? *Sigh* DONE! Turns out he was part of a pretty _BIG_ scam...

And of-course...Our new friend Carlo...Tracked him down.

The police found him and he was later, arrested.

As for my mom...THANK. FUCKING. GOD.

She is back to normal! All it was was some sort of infection...

Everything is GREAT! The Big-Mack Is Back!

Now i present, to you, my fellow veiwers...Something that is going to be HUGE.

At _least _3 seasons long...

The next chapter of...

A...F...N...E.!...

* * *

Chapter 5

Welcome To The E,N of D.

* * *

...

Narators P.O.V.

"_You know...it's weird. Steve never, actually...created,__ the potion that stopped him from loosing control...One day he just, found it when he woke up at his home...The day his best friend had disappeared. There was a note that was along with it telling him how to make it and what it was for...He studied how it was made, and, eventually he perfected it and used it every day. He had never had an out-burst since then. All he needed for it was a ghast tear, some tall grass, some bone meal, water...and an Ender eye..."_

_..._

**(Below is the new opening song for this fic, look up the vid, its epic!)**

"**Cube Land**"

"By: Laura Shigihara, Re-created by Slamacow."

***Start**.*

_I'm in a cube land..._  
_I dig with cold hands..._  
_I use these tools to try and, climb out of this mess I've made._

_My door is open,_  
_Skeletons and zombies,_  
_I am broken, as, they walk all over me._  
_But if I keep on building walls, maybe they'll stay away..._

_Think fast, it's got to last...if you're gonna make it through the rest of the day_  
_I'm trapped, I can't go back, I've made the choice to stay_

_And we'll fight... keep defending through the night_  
_(we'll fight the good fight)_  
_Live... we're all driven to survive_  
_(we'll fight the good fight)_  
_I'll keep going, just stay by my side._

_I'm in a cube land..._  
_My castle's so grand..._  
_And once I lay these tracks I'll finally make my escape._

_I am no one..._  
_I have no place, no one relates,_  
_And there is no sun..._  
_As the night covers this space._  
_But I beg you, please please don't let this life go to waste..._

_Think fast, it's got to last...if you're gonna make it through the rest of the day_  
_I'm trapped, I can't go back, I've made the choice to stay_

_And we'll fight... keep defending through the night_  
_(we'll fight the good fight)_  
_Live...We're all driven to survive_  
_(we'll fight the good fight)_  
_I'll keep going, just stay, by, my side..._

***End**.*

_..._

Steve's P.O.V.

So here I am.

In a strange house, In a strange, unknown, area of the uni-verse.

Filled with strange creatures.

Siting at a table made of stone...

With an Enderman.

Sorry...An Ender-_GIRL_...

A _human__, _Ender-girl.

How did it end up like this? I have no clue.

Maybe I felt sorry for her? I don't know.

She looks kind of embarassed...Maybe she's scared?

I wouldn't blame her. That little rage I had must have been disturbing.

...

"What?..." I asked her.

"PLE-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The Ender-girl pleaded, trembling.

"I'm not going to kill you. Just tell me what you said." I tried to sound calm, but I really wanted to know if she had or not.

"Wh...what?"

"That thing you said just a minute ago...About not being able to control it..."

"I...I don't, I Don't know what your talking about." She turned her head.

"Umm...Heh, Yes you do..."I said , annoyed.

"Uhg! What ever! Just...Folow me..." She Grunted, getting up.

She started walking past me.

"F-Follow you? Where? Theres no where to..."But then my eyes soon followed in the direction she was walking...

And there it was.

Standing at least a hundred blocks tall...Black as night, I could see the out-line of a building...

A HUGE building...Made of obsidian.

"Whoa..."

We walked to the structure and as I looked around I saw Endermen everywhere.

Before we got there, I pulled a small bottle of multi-colored liquid from my pocket and drank the rest.

As we walked up to the huge oak doors, I could see it resembled very much a castle...Noticing the towers and windows...It no longer looked like just any building.

"Where...Where did this come from?" I asked.

"I don't know...I guess it was just here..." She said, as if it was no big deal.

We walked in and she led me down a corridor to a medium-sized room that looked like a science lab.

She reached into a chest and pulled out a Bottled potion.

"Here Drink this." She handed me a blue potion.

"It's a night-vision potion. you'll need it."

"Really? Umm...That's not the color of a night-vision potion..." I said, knowing it was probably wasn't any thing close to it.

"OH MY GOD! Just TAKE IT YOU UN-GRATEFULL BAST-I...I...I am very sorry!"

"You know..." I looked at her suspiciously while setting the bottle down on the table, "I don't think I'm going to drink this..."

"Fine. Just try to leave with-out it...Heh. you'll never find the portal in this type of darkness..." She said, mockingly.

"Portal?"

I stared at her for a minute...Realizing that I had already lost everything, and there was not much of an option.

"*_Sigh*_...Nevermind, I'll just drink it..." I said, Looking at her for any signs of trickery...

As I raised the bottle to my mouth...It started to smell a bit weird.

_"Hmm. Maybe it's some sort of poison...Maybe it's just in my head...I don't know...But here goes nothing. literally."_

I swallowed it whole and waited. I waited for the pain...The end.

And once again life decided it wanted to fuck with me a _little _more.

Nothing happened...

"Well...This is awkward..." I said, realizing she hadn't poisoned me.

"Well, what would...you expect from a potion...of awkwardness!?" She said, trying not to burst out laughing.

"S-So that...Wasn't a Night-vision_...O__r _a poison potion?"

"NOPE! I just wanted to see if you would trust me..." She explained while giggling.

"Trust you?" I said jumping off of the table, "Why the Nether would I trust you?"

"You just did."

...

So here we are...sitting accross from each other at a small table in a darkly lit room of the Mansion/Castle/Fortress.

"Sooo...You...You're a..."

"An Ender-girl, yes..." She replied, a little nervous.

"Wow. That's...THAT'S AMAZING!" I screamed.

She jumped.

"Wh-What's so amazing about it?"

"Well, for starters, I love Endermen. And I love to learn as much as I can about them..."

"Wait...You, You like Endermen?..." She asked looking down.

"Yeah. They've always fascinated me..."

"So...they don't scare you..." She mumbled.

"Oh, yeah I'm, ahhh...I'm really sorry about that little thing out side, I must have scared you..."

"OH! NO! That was partly my fault, I..."

I looked at her and I could barely see her face in the dark room.

"By the way...What was that, out there?" I asked her.

She seemed irritated at the question and almost didn't answer.

But she did.

"Well..That's..."

"Oh, hold on a sec...Here we go!"

The fact that I couldn't see her had started to irritate me, so I pulled out a torch I had in my pack, lit it, and placed it on the wall.

"Safety torch!" I screamed, Punching the air above me.

"Wh-what was that?" She asked me, laughing.

"Oh, nothing...Just something an old friend of mine used to say..."

I looked over at her and finally saw her face...And something else I should have noticed a lot sooner.

"Hey..."

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked, giggling.

I just pointed at her face and she quickly realized what I was talking about.

"Your...Your eye..." I said, and she just stood up and quickly covered it up.

"DON'T LOOK AT IT!...Just...don't..."

"But...Why?"

"Because...It's HORRIBLE! It's ugly...I hate it!"

"But it looks amazing! Is that by any chance an...an Ender eye?"

"Yes...But It's disgusting! It just pops up at random times and then it goes away..."

"Really? Damn...I think it would be awesome to have something like that..."

"Really?..." She asked, removing her hand from her face revealing that it was already gone.

"Oh...It's gone." I realized.

"Oh! Thank Notch!"

"Soo...What exactly is your name?" I asked.

"Andr..."

"Wow...Perfect name for an Ender-girl." I stated.

"Oh really?...She mumbled while looking at her feet."

"Well...It's nice to meet you...Andr. I'm Steven. Or Steve."

"Steve? _That's weird...I thought I heard that somewhere before..._" She thought to herself.

They shook hands and Andr stood up...Well, Steven...Welcome to the E,N of D!

"What?...What does she..."

That's when I realized it.

I wondered how I hadn't figured it out before.

This was it...The legendary rumor. The land lost in time and space...A land that didn't _exist _in time and space.

The all un-holy birth place of my favourite kind of creature...

I may have been wrong, about my life being over. That I was going to die...

But I was right about one thing.

This was, most surely...The End.

"It...It realy is true..." I whispered.

"Hm?" She asked.

"There is such thing as the End..."

"Oh Of-course...but don't let it get you down...You'll find a way back." She assured me.

I looked at her, taking in all that had happened, and I desided to ask her something that had been buging me.

"Andr..."

"Why did you save me?"

* * *

Hey-loh, Ev-ray-Bah-dehhhh!

Hey...What does every good story need?

Hint: It rymes with anime...

That's right! An OPENING THEME SONG! (That does not ryme at all)

Yes! From now on I will ha'ves Theme song for EVERY. EPISODE.

To think, you thought you would be safe from them in the world of fanfiction...BEEP, BEEP! WRONG!

But do not fear! These arent just those cheap, "LA,LA,LA!" kind of songs...Oh no.

I went into deep thought about the songs I've picked and, trust me, they go, AMAZINGLY...Well with story.

I would know...I'm the one writing it. I have it ALL, IN MAH HEAD!

And on paper...Because my head forgets things...(STUPID HEAD!)

...What was I talking about again? OH YEAH!

Iv'e picked 3 songs, one for each season...(Yes. there are 3 seasons)

The first song is "Cube Land" by Slamacow creations and Laura Shigihara.

If you actually _watch _and listen to the video...You might even be able to...Oh, i dono...

Predict whats going to happen in the story...;-)...

* * *

Me: Oh hey guy's! I just wanted to inform all of y...

Marceline: *Floats in* Oh, hey all you perverted people on the internet...We just wanted to...

Me: Hey! How the hell did you get here!

Marceline: Oh that was easy! We just drove down Pervert Ave., took a left at Lewd St., walked into an internet cafe, Loged onto FanFiction, looked up, "Most Indecent Story", and here we are...In the center of the Pervert-world...Your story.

Finn: *Walks in behind her* NICE! *High-fives Marceline*

Me: MARCELINE THE VAMPIRE QUEEN! GET BACK INTO YOUR OWN STORY THIS-

Maceline: Don't talk to me like you're my father, you fuck! Any way's...We just wanted to let you know about another story Sir. Shit heads-R-Us here has posted. It's called, "A Mortal Can't Promise Eternity" and as you might have noticed by our arrival, is an _Adventure Time Story..._And for those of you who don't know what that is...We'd like to say, Finn?

Finn: *jumps in the air* FIGURE IT OUT!

Marceline: Good boy Finn! WHO'S A GOOD BOY? YOU! YES, YOU! *Tickles Finns chin*

Finn:*Looks at her with pervert eyes* WOOF! WOOF!

Me:Ooooookayyyyyyy...Aside from that, very...rude interuption...I will now reply to your comments.

* * *

Reply's to reveiws:

**Zabon95**: Yes...Sorry 'bout fooling you. And thnx a LOT for your support.

:3:3:3:3:3

**H2o1999: **Your very, VERY right, H2o...

:3:3:3:3:3

**Invisible Float** **(Guest):** No, I don't have them in advance, but I don't rush them either.

:3:3:3:3:3

**Southernson:** Me: Oh, thanks alot, it's nice to...Wait. O-O...

...Girl?

*Lights go off ond flashing red light and alarm starts going*

HOLY CRAAAAAAPPPPP! WERE ALL GONA DIE! QUICK! GET TO THE SHELTER! *Run's around in circles*

Andr: *Trips him* EVERY BODY CALM THE FUCK DOWN! *Pulls lever and alarm turns of and lights go back on* I don't see the big deal, i mean, girls read fanfiction too, you know.

Me: R-realy? Sooo, I wont be forever alone?

Andr: OH, NO! You mis-read me...I'm just stating that girls also read fanfics...You will still be alone.

Me: WAHHHHHHHH! *Cry's in corner*

*****Hopp's up* But any ways...Thanx a lot, Southern..._SON?..._I in no was was trying to diss you...but here, to make up for it, have a cookie!...Oh...Never mind. I see you have plenty of those...

:3:3:3:3:3

**dynamic (Guest):** Heh...Troll...

Andr: *Smacks him in the back of his head* Hey! You did lie! You deserve much more negative votes than that! Now apologise to the nice man.

Me: OW! Uhgg...Yes 'mam...I'm...I'm sorry for my lie...But seriously...Iv'e never acctually met a troll before! This is a great opportunity to explore a brand new invasive species! I'd love to learn more about this new discovery!

*clicks camera and it flashes, taking a picture* Congradulations! On becoming my first troll! Here! *Hands cookie*

As a reward, you can have Southern's Un-wanted cookie!

Andr: * Smacks him in back of head a second time*

Me: Ow!...ok!...But really...Who else wants Tobuscus to make a Dead island 2 literal trailer? Am I right?!

:3:3:3:3:3

**HowlXenn13**:...

Oh...My...God...

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD OHMYGODOHMYGOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD DDDDD!

Steve: What's wrong with him?

Andr: Everything...

Me: *Grabs her shoulders and stares her in the eyes*

O-,,,-O !SHUT DEF-FUH-CUUUUUUUUP!...You're ruining it!...^-^...

Oh MY GOD! Howl, YOU...are EPIC! I can not thank YOU ENOUGH FOR REDING MY SHIT...(compared to your's that's what this is) I am such a FAN BOY!

YOU...ARE LIKE THE TOBY. T. TURNER OF FANFICTION...AND YOU ARE AWESOME!...

Heh...heh,heh...he, he likes my use of...heh...M.P.D...^_^, He,he,he!

:3:3:3:3:3

**Luke Bishop (Guest):**...oh realy?

DUDE! IT IS A _LOVE..._STORY...

So far, there are only 2 charachters: Steve, a boy...And Andr...A GIRL!

What do _YOU _think is gona happen? DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!

*Just kiddn bro, plz don't be mad :)*

:3:3:3:3:3

**Gunsandgames: **HA! Fuckin L.O.L.'d my ass off! I just got that joke when I looked it up now! HA! And thank you very much, for cheering me up!..."I'M LIKE CAVE JHONSON, I GOT LEMON GRENADES!...-*CollegeHumor* look it up!

:3:3:3:3:3

**Zombies r fun: **Ha! Like your name Bro! It reminds me of something...I swear iv'e herd it somewhere before...

* * *

And to _everyone_ else who had supported me...I thank you all SO much...I hope you know that when I write this...I start to get stuck...

And then I think of you guy's...And how you all supported me.

As soon as I do that. Iv'e alredy figured out the problem...and I fix it.

Thank you all.

This is Zahmbez- Signing off.


	7. IMPORTANT: READ!

**Hello everyone.**

Despite what some of you _might_ have worried..._DO NOT FEAR_!

I _**WILL **_continue this story eventually...

But _before_ that I ask you to listen to these three things:

...

1. I would like you all to know that this is** NOT** my only _Mine Craft _story...I have another one that is just as

_good_ that you can reach by going on to my **profile**...I had posted that story a long time ago, yet it has only

gotten a _couple_ reviews. So if you would read that one too, it would be great. (It's kinda weird at

the start but it _will_ get better.)

...

2. I would also like to note, to my fans from my A.T. story, that I am considering changing the name to

something different. Something better. If you think you prefer this one, I hope you're willing to review,

because if I don't get at least 10 reviews asking me to keep it the way it is by Tuesday, at 10:00 pm...It

will be done. (It's like voting. If you don't vote, you don't get who you want for president...)

...

3. To any of my fans who own an **_X___****-**box_ 360_...Read my "_Portal: Still Alive_" story...

To any one who does not want to read or has not read my portal story...**READ. MY. PORTAL. STORY.**

**...**

After all these things have been dealt with, I will try to write the next chapter.

Thank You.

See 'ya Zombro's! I wish you a merry christma-!...Wait, never-mind.

Teh Zombie.


End file.
